Digimon: Ninja Tamers!
by Auto-nin
Summary: Being Rewritten as Digimon: Sinned Tamers on my other account Mahou Shoujo-nin.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "Is This The Humon World?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon!

Authornote-This is what happens when you try to focus on writing one story, but your muse won't go there. However, the new season of Digimon is out and it kind of inspired me to write this one and I decided since the first winner of the poll was the Poke-Naru cross, that I would post this story for the heck of it as it is one of my rare "Naruto is a guy" fics. Hope you enjoy!

"Talk" 'Thought' Normal

"_Don't know" 'Don't Care' Don't…Uh?_

"**Demon/Loud/Inner" 'Demon' Don't know.**

-DI-DI-DIGIMON-

A sandstorm was ravaging a desert, yet a clocked figure wearing a strange red witch hat with a cat head shape medal on the black band, orange and black headphones under said hat, orange goggles which one lens was over his left eye as the other eye was covered in black bandages, and wearing black steel toe boots with orange markings. The figure at least looked like a teenager with a small purple humanoid imp with red gloves on its three fingered hands which had metal claws coming out of the gloves and the gloves matched the scarf the creature had around his neck, silted green eyes behind clear ski goggles, a white face, an short arrow like tail, and a crazy yellow smile face with a toothy grin on it much like the imp's own grin.

"Man! I got enough sand in my gloves to start my own beach!" The imp said while the blond sighed behind the collar of his brown cloak. His tone and accent was like a trouble making gangster, except more kid like, and filled with annoyance.

"Yeah, Impmon! Never like this in Witchelny!" The teenager said loudly. "But, with how random this world is, it could end even right now!" Both the imp and teen sweated when the sandstorm literally did die at that moment.

"You have good timing, Boss." Impmon sighed while the teen pulled the goggle side up to expose a deep sapphire blue eye. He also pulled down his collar to exposed whiskered cheeks.

"That or the mind over matter stuff I was taught really meant a lot more than spells." "Narutomon" as the teenage looking kid was called sighed. "If only Itachimon and Kotemon had a better sense of direction that we didn't have to tie…" Narutomon paled as well as Impmon, the imp, sweated as they saw the rope that was tied around Narutomon's waist was buried in the sand. "Nani? Where they-EEEEEK!" Narutomon screamed like a little girl as a hand with three sharp claws coming through a long sleeve grabbed his ankle.

"H-Help…" Both Narutomon and Impmon sweated at the weak cry for help under the sand where the arm came out.

"Hack hack hack! Naruto! You forget you're stronger than you look!" A dark hair six year old girl with long raven hair tied back in a pink ribbon in a low ponytail growled at "Naruto" as said girl was dusting off her outfit which was of a black body suit with a belt around her waist with several holsters including one with a strange device in it over a large scroll holster that almost went down to her legs and a pink kimono top that looked like what miko wear. She was also wearing pink ninja sandals with black ribbons on the side as well as a pink scarf around her neck which also served as a mask for her lower face while her headband was oddly blue, mismatching her outfit, with a wore piece of metal with the hints of a leaf like symbol made by a spiral.

"Yeah! You have been dragging us for hours!" A strange humanoid being wearing armor for someone practice kendo with glowing green eyes in the dark mask, but instead of looking like a normal kid in oversize armor, the being had claw like feet of a reptile of pink color and sharp claws, two wooden blades on its back, and had a large pink ribbon coming off the back of its head that matched the ribbons on its swords as well as on the beings pink short tail to match its legs. "Why the heck did you tie us to you?" The being pointed at the rope tied around its waist.

"Because, Kotemon, Itamon and you have no sense of direction and Itamon is a ninja type Digimon which also lived within Witchelny! You can't even tell where's up and down!" Naruto growled while glaring at both beings. "Also, right now, Itamon is in In-Training Form and we can't afford to be separate now because of that!"

"Meanie!" The girl and creature blew a raspberry as Naruto for Naruto to snap and they both got drenched by a sudden downpour. "No fair! You used magic!"

"So what? You both needed to cool off." Naruto sighed. "Plus, Itamon, you need to rest to get back into Rookie form."

"Agh! How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Itachi! It's not Itamon or Itachimon, but Itachi!" The girl, Itachi, had jumped onto Naruto's shoulders and screamed into Naruto's ear which she was holding onto. "Plus, your name is Naruto, not Narutomon! Get it! It's NA-RU-TO! And mine is I-TA-CHI!"

"Ow! That hurts!" Naruto got Itachi off of him. "You're not a Humon anymore! You're a Digimon like Kotemon and Impmon and even me!" Naruto glared at Itachi.

"Hmph!" Itachi snorted while looking away. "I refuse to accept it! I'm still human! I just age like a Digimon now thanks to being here so long!"

"Yesh… You're more stubborn than me, and that's saying a lot." Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head in a frown. "But, why are you so set on being Humon? Humons are nothing but trouble. They are rude, mean, and hateful… They don't realize how their actions can affect other things like the Digital Worlds… If they hadn't been so careless… Witchelny would still be around…" Naruto sighed as Itachi and Kotemon sweated as Naruto turned around. "Never mind… Let's keep going… We are in the wide open now and we need to find some cover."

Itachi frowned behind her mask as Kotemon sweated in horror as they both realized they had hit a sensitive nerve... Again. "…I'm sorry, Naruto… But, I have family back in the Real World and I very much would like to go back… Much like you wish you could have your family back."

"… Yeah… I know…" Naruto frowned while touching the hat on his head, "Which is why I've been helping you… But, still, I don't see your decision as good. I just don't want you to make the wrong choice…" Naruto sighed as Itachi nodded. She knew they had this conversation over and over again… But, then again, Itachi has been in this world for so long, she no longer knew how long she had been there, especially since her age no longer went like it should normal do thanks to the strange pinkish-red crystal on her forehead with metal around it… Naruto also had one, but she never seen it.

"Hey, cheer up, Boss! You still got me, our mighty partner in mischief-Impmon X! Or Impmon for short!" Impmon chimed with punching his fist in the air.

"More like Imp-loser." Impmon glared at Kotemon. "Sure, we both became X-antibody Digimon thanks to that virus that destroyed a Digital World and damaged this one till it was sealed away by the Digimon Sovereign, but it doesn't mean you're the most powerful Digimon." Totemon sighed at Impmon's antics.

"I know! Boss is the strongest!" Impmon shouted as Totemn's head dropped. "Who needs a human partner when ya got a strong digital partner like Boss and Itachi!" Impmon grinned as Itachi and Totemon joined in a sigh. Though, both were grateful at least Impmon had enough of a brain to call Itachi the right name. "But, that's just for the male side, you two are pretty powerful! Just, I haven't met enough female Digimon around to see if you two are the strongest! Ack!" Impmon duck to avoid Itachi's attack of bamboo kunai as Kotemon had tears in her eyes. "Hey! You're both the most power I know! I just don't know for sure if there are more powerful!"

"Impmon, you might want to shut your mouth before Itachi kills ya and absorbs your data." Naruto sighed, being sort of the peacekeeper of the group. Sometimes being the magic user of the group causes the position pushed onto one like Naruto even when he's a hot-blood kid.

"Right, zipping lips," Impmon put two fingers together and moved them near his lips like zipping a zipper.

"Hmph! You're too annoying that I don't want to absorb your data, jerk!" Itachi growled with venom, though it was not really scary-except to the ones who knew of Itachi's wrath-to many people if there was any around.

"You guys are funny." Naruto looked down and blinked down at three creatures. One looked like a plant on short legs, but had several colored leaves atop its head. Another was a brown chick with sharp claws and its red eyebrows form an X as its two tails had a large feather on the end. The last one was just looked a ball of fire with a mouth with threads on it and kind of normal compared to the other two.

'Where'd those three come from?' Naruto raised an eyebrow at the three creatures. He could tell two of them were like his group, but he at least knew they weren't from his group.

"Huh? What did ya gakis say?" Impmon growled, jumping down from Naruto's shoulders and glaring at the bunch for the chick to glare back for both to go into a glaring contest.

"Impmon, you're so immature." Kotemon frowned behind her mask.

"…" Naruto let out a sigh before a shiver went up his spine and turned around to see a shadow in the sky. "RUN! We have been found!" Naruto shouted while running, forgetting Kotemon had Itachi got back to riding on the bigger Digimon and suddenly was hoping to keep up with Naruto as both were tied together. The three over Digimon also saw what was coming with Impmon and hopped onto Impmon who started running to at least get the three creatures out of the way.

"What are you talking about, ba-"

"ROOOOOAR!" All four was thrown by a blast that hit behind them, but the blast had been so powerfully that they were being launched far into the sky and ripped the rope that was connected Naruto and Kotemon.

"Oh, that guy doesn't look friendly!" Impmon shouted seeing the devil looking dragon that looked rough and evil heading for them.

"Four Ele-Shield!" Naruto shouted, holding his hands foreword for a large magical circle to appear and the dragon cried out in pain before launching a dark blast of energy from its mouth and it collided with Naruto's shield which broke and exploded.

"AAAAAIIIEEEE!" Naruto saw they were being launched far into the sky and passing through panels of green for some reason. Naruto then looked to his sides to see Impmon with the three creatures and Itachi and Kotemon flying away from him.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, panicking before suddenly he was engulfed by blue light, covering his eyes with his arms as he expected the worse.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

'This is bad.' Twelve year old Uchiha Sasuke thought as he was trapped within a dome of ice mirrors. His black shirt and white shirts lightly torn from where the masked kid he was fighting had threw senbon needles into him. His teammate-which he swore was a failed attempt to clone him to keep the Uchiha bloodline going-Sai wasn't having any luck helping him escape from the outside of the dome after coming from their clients home after getting rid of the samurai that went after their client's family. The pale ninja might have been a ninja longer than Sasuke, but he was just showing how useless he was even with experience. He knew Kakashi had to be hurt as his other useless teammate Haruno Sakura screamed earlier. Yep, this was definite a bad day to go into the Uchiha record books. He was just glad his eyes were beginning to adjust to the environment and he was seeing much better than before.

"You move well, but my next move will take you out." The older kid in the mirror and wearing a ghoulish white make with red markings said while pulling out more senbon needles.

"Crap." Sasuke cursed. He had to find a way out of this situation.

-HIIISSSSSS-

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked, heading a strange hissing sound along with the mask kid who was looking around.

"AIIIIE! THIS IS GOING TO HURT!" Sasuke looked up only to hear the crash of one of the mirrors above before his vision was covered by brown and it was slammed against the ground hard with his face hitting something else.

"MMMM?" Both a stupid looking blond and Sasuke found their lips together. "Ack! Gross!" Both pre-teen gagged, getting off each other. 'I can't believe my first kiss was taken by a stranger boy!' Sasuke thought, glaring at the weird kid as the kid was wearing a clock with a red wizard looking hat and had a long, low ponytail made by his hair being wrapped up with black bandages to make it look like a tail.

"Watch out!" Sasuke grabbed the weirdo and pulled him out of the way of the attack of the mask kid which he oddly could see very clearly now for some reason.

"You're eyes?... I see… You also have a kekkai genkai." The mask kid said. "Then, I must end this fight."

"Sorry, to say this, but your little duel is put on hold for a sec." Sasuke blinked when he suddenly found himself being carried under the cloaked weirdo's arm and running towards where the masked kid was at. "Cause there's a party crasher about to land!" Sasuke gasped in shock when the bond caught the mask kid while he was trying to go to another mirror and smashed right through a mirror with just a charging head butt before something big squashed the mirrors just as they all skidded on the ground.

"What the heck is that?" Sasuke was shocked-again-when he heard Sai, who was pretty emotionless shout in horror, but he did see why as he turned around to see a large black dragon with two pairs of red eyes and looked like it was a demon with holes in its four wings and had long red claws.

"W-What is that?" The masked kid asked for Sasuke to look at him and see that he was the kid he met in the woods the other day and talked about "precious people" as the boy's mask was off. Sasuke was wondering why the boy didn't attack him before when he had the chance when the blond kid jumped up and walked forward.

"Run." The boy looked at Haku-the mask kid-and Sasuke for Sasuke to see the blond at least at one sapphire blue left eye as the other was bandaged over.

"CRISMON NAIL!" The dragon launched its claw at the three of them while it was glowing red.

"Heh!" The wizard capped kid grabbed the claw and stopped it with ease. "For Champion level, you ain't strong at all! Take this!" The kid lifted the dragon up off the bridge and threw it off the bridge, making it slash into the ocean and cause a downpour of water on the group. "Yesh… They sent such a weakling… I'm beginning to wonder if they really want me dead or just testing me now." The kid sighed while jumping onto the railing of the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted before the dragon surfaced out of water with its mouth open for a purple ball of energy in it.

"I WILL DELETE YOU! DARKNESS GALE!" The dragon shouted to fire the ball of energy at the kid.

"That's not going to work on me twice." The blond fazed out of existence for the cloak to be burnt to a crisp. "At least I'm not predictable!" Sasuke, Sai, and Haku looked up to see the kid with the red wizard hat up high in the air. He was wearing a loose orange coat which went down to his ankles with long sleeves that went slightly over his hands just enough for his fingers to be shown with several black belts-with random different holsters including book ones all of the people didn't know existed-tied around his waist which made the shirt hand to show a black body shirt underneath that had a high collar that covered his lower face, brown pants with lots of pockets and some other belts loosely hand around his hips, steel toe boots with strange orange metal which was also on his sleeves and had jack-o-lantern faces on them, and black gloves with metal on the fingers. He has strange talismans over his coat and sleeves, but mainly inside his coat. "Earthlin Hammer!" A large hammer of rock formed in the kid's hands and he slammed in down on the dragon's head which roared in pain.

"What the heck is going on?" Sasuke turned around to see both Kakashi-who was injured-and Momochi Zabuza had come over to check out what was going on to be shock at what they are seeing as well as Sakura ran up with Tazuna-Team Seven's client-and they were just as shocked.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU BLASTED TAMER!" The dragon roared as the kid floated above the water slightly with his feet hanging as the hammer disappeared.

"You really shouldn't be saying that when you happen to be in one of the four elements I can control! Aquary Spears!" Hundred of spears of water came out of the water and embedded themselves in the dragon before it could fly out of the water, injured.

"Who is that?" Sakura shouted while Sasuke glared at the boy who had to be around his age on the water's surface.

'He's stronger than me and that masked kid and he's the same age as me!' Sasuke thought in anger before seeing the dragon charge the kid again.

"Inferno Funnel!" A ball of blue and red hit the dragon and knocked its head to the side to keep it from biting down on the kid.

"What took you so long, Impmon?" The kid looked back for the group to once a purple imp like creature standing on the railing.

"You're asking me that after I just from this place on the other side of this place to here?" The imp called Impmon shouted in anger. "Stop acting all cool and let's finish this!"

"Heh. Sure. A little flame, please? Since I am over water at the moment, by abilities over fire is limited at the moment." The kid asked.

"Sure, Bada Boom!" The imp threw a blue flame at kid who grabbed it.

"DIE! RE-"

"Energe Sword!"The kid shouted for the flame to turn into a burning sword. "Inferno Slash!" The strange kid slashed straight through the dragon to appear on the back side. The dragon roared as it split in half and dissolved into blue bits of specks which turned red as the kid absorbed them along with the imp.

"… What the heck just happened?" Sai asked as everyone sweated at the frowning pale thirteen year old wearing a strange black outfit that exposed his stomach and left arm. Sasuke was wondering the same question when the kid somehow got back on the bridge.

"Huh?" The kid looked down the bridge, behind the group for them to hear a voice.

"Well, well, it seems the 'demon' Zabuza can't do his job." The entire group narrowed their eyes on the short business man Gatô standing on the end of the incomplete bridge with a large pack of thugs as the mist from Zabuza's jutsu had worn off thanks to his lack of concentration thanks to the shocking fight between kid and dragon which the mist hid from other people's eyes. "You're going to die now as I never planned to pay you. It's a lot cheaper to pay thugs to finish up the last bit of work."

"…" Zabuza glared at the business man. He was still good for one beheading of a moron, so Kakashi was off his fighting list now.

"That's big words from a weak mon." Everyone looked at the kid who had his exposed eye closed. "Especially when the mon backing you are just as weak as you are!"

"What did you say?" The thugs growled at the blond hair kid. Gatô glared at the pre-teen.

"Who are you? A ninja?" Gatô sneered. "Dressed like that, you look more like a kid dressing up for Halloween!"

"…I don't know what Halloween is, but I ain't a ninja. My friend is who is probably lost as all get out is a ninja, but not me." The kid sighed. "I don't know what is going on, but I have to guess he isn't a good guy, right?" The boy asked cluelessly for everyone to sweat at him.

"What rock have you been under?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow twitching at the newcomer.

"I haven't been under a rock."

"Boss… It was an idiom." The imp told the kid who blinked. "It means you're slow on the uptake."

"Oh." The kid sighed with a nod as everyone wondering if the kid had a brain. "Well, like I care." The kid leaned against the railing with his arms behind his head. "There's no need for me to lift a finger to defeat such trash on the net."

"Damn brat! You're dead meat!" Gatô shouted for him to blink when the blond lift his arm up.

"Baluluna Scythe," The kid sighed for air to gather and form a semi-transparent scythe. "Cyclone Sonic Slash!" The kid carelessly threw the blade with spun out from where he was before boomeranging around and sliced the bridge right behind Gatô diagonally and the thugs yelled as they fell into the sea as the section of the bridge fell from its supports.

"I thought you said you wouldn't lift your fingers." The imp sighed as the kid was happy.

"I didn't lift my fingers." The kid chimed as his hands were indeed closed.

"W-What are you-Ack?" Gatô gasped as he found Zabuza before him.

"Goodbye, Gatô, see ya in hell!" Zabuza chimed before beheading the evil man with a simple swing of his kubikiri houchou.

"Kakashi, our fight is over as we no longer have a reason to do so." Zabuza sighed while looking at the silver hair Konoha Jônin.

"Yeah. Don't mind helping protect Tazuna for the trouble you caused?" Kakashi sighed, covering his exposed Sharingan eye with his headband.

"If there's food and shelter as payment, I'm fine with it." Zabuza sighed, knowing Haku and he would be on the run again.

"Yeah… And where do you think you are going?" Kakashi chimed as the kid who killed a dragon before them all stopped from walking away with the imp.

"What does it look like? I'm walking, well, I was." The kid sighed with his arms behind his head. "Plus, no need to thank me. I hate bakas who bark more than they really should."

"Who are you?" Sakura shouted in anger as to someone trying to act cooler than her Sasuke-kun while Kakashi and the other ninja sweated at the oblivious question they wanted to ask, but be nicer about it as the kid was really powerful.

"I'm Narutomon. That's all you need to know as I am leaving." The kid sighed only for Kakashi to cough to get his attention. "What?"

"Did you say Naruto as in Uzumaki Naruto." The kid's visible eye narrowed at Kakashi.

"That… is no longer my name." The kid replied as Sasuke and Sakura raised an eyebrow and Sai stared at the blond hair pre-teen, studying him.

"Sensei, you know this moron?" Sakura asked with a snort.

"Yes. Uzumaki Naruto disappeared ten years ago from Konoha." Kakashi smirked behind his mask. He, however, sweated when the blond pulled down his collar, exposing whisker birthmarks on his cheeks which prove the child was Uzumaki Naruto, to stick out his tongue and make a funny, insulting face at the group.

"Come on, Impmon. I guess we don't have to find those two as we are now where they want to be, so let's go find a way back." The kid sighed, turning around and walking away.

"Oh, well, I just happened to have some ramen." Kakashi chimed when the kid known as Naruto flinched to a stop. "In fact, I have all the favors, too. But I guess I get to eat it all myself." Kakashi eye-smiled when he saw the kid look back with tears in his eyes as he knew from watching Naruto before Naruto absolutely loved ramen and could never pass up a chance to have it.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON-

'Oh… I'm in heaven…' Naruto thought while slurping up ramen into his endless looking stomach and now on his thirth cup of ramen. He hadn't have ramen since Witchelny fell! Luckily, since the other Digital World he was in made it so beings only felt hungry when they wanted to and hence delayed his ramen withdraws. But, now that he was in the Real World and seven years of not eating anything can cause quite a void in one's stomach.

"Sai, I wouldn't do that." Hatake Kakashi sighed from the futon he was laying on as Sai was attempting to reach for one of the cooked cups of ramen.

"Why shouldn't he-" Sakura stopped when she heard growling of that like from a cat.

-THUCK-THUCK-THUCK!-

"…Pff.." Sakura snickered seeing Sai pinned onto the wall by his clothes thanks to several metal spikes while Naruto went back to being happy eating his ramen. Sasuke and Haku just moved away from the blond, having seen how the boy's eyes went mad when Sai was just near the food he was eating. Who knew humans could also have food aggression like some canines can have? The only one who was safe was the imp Naruto called Impmon as the boy insisted his imp friend to try the ramen and was filled with one bowl, though he could of also lost his appetite from watching the black hole that is Naruto.

'Wow… No wonder they put him under my charge even though we originally pull him into the Dark Area by his greed and lust.' Impmon thought while sweating at his partner. Even his own black hole of a stomach was being restrained from seeing Naruto eating. However, he didn't blame Naruto as the kid hadn't eaten in a long time, and his favorite food no less. Once Naruto's stomach calmed down, Impmon would be able to get his hunger back.

"Gaki got a good arm." Zabuza sighed, getting Sai off the wall.

"Yes… The ANBU would have kept trying to steal Naruto's ramen as a hazing for new recruits if he hadn't disappeared. I tied it once and got mauled by him when he was two before finding myself hanging upside down from the Hokage Tower's roof." Kakashi sighed as Sakura was howling with laughter on the floor as Zabuza looked at the blond with shock. "Basically, the warning is, don't mess with Naruto's ramen as even a Kage cannot escape his wrath if you do."

"But, what are these creatures?" Sakura asked, poking the plant creature of the three Impmon had left in Tsunami's-Tazuna's daughter-care when he happened to land near their home and then sensed Naruto in danger.

"I'm Tanemon X, but you can call me Tanemon." Sakura yelped, recoiling back when the plant spoke.

"N-Nani? It spoke!"

"Tanemon is a 'she,' not an 'it'." The ball of flame with a face sighed. "I'm DemiMeramon. We're Digimon."

"Digimon?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the chick creature before him before scratching its head and watched it fall over in pure pleasure from being petted by Sasuke.

"Short for Digital Monster," Naruto managed to say with a full mouth. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Sorry for what has happened. Didn't mean to get your three dragged into my problems," Naruto said to the three creatures.

"It's alright. We just were at the wrong place at the wrong time as you happened to being passing us after we got the sand off of use from the sandstorm that we hunkered down from moved on." Tanemon said with a sigh. "But, who knew that this unlucky event would have ended us in the Real World!" Tanemon began hopping up and down.

"Real World?" Sakura caught Tanemon before she landed on the corner of the table. "What do you mean? You look pretty real to me."

"Yes, at the moment, we are technically flesh and blood, but the world we come from is made up of computerized data and energy." Naruto explained, stopping with the devouring of the ramen before him which was now mostly gone. "Basically, Digital World was created by the Real World as a way for the energy and knowledge stored in computers to be balanced with whatever order thing there is… I don't remember really. Though, somehow it is possible to go between the two worlds."

"So, you have been in this 'Digital World' this whole time?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto who was putting away the instant ramen he didn't eat for later.

"…I was originally in this world's Digital World known as Witchelny. However, several years ago, it was destroyed by a computer virus, so I ended up in another Digital World which Witchelny was connected to get the data it needed to survive. Ironically, since the Digital Worlds seem to bend within one plane, it makes it possible for a person to jump to another world through the Digital Worlds, so I didn't expect to end back here in this Humon world." Naruto sighed as Sakura glared at him.

"That's impossible! There can't be other worlds!" Sakura snorted at the blond hair kid.

"Sorry to burst your bubble in a dream, but it's the truth. Digimon like me and the one in your hands is the proof." Naruto sighed for Sakura to jump up and grab him by his high collar.

"What kind of nonsense is that? You're hu-" Sakura gasped when the red wizard hat Naruto was wearing fell off his head and she saw what was in Naruto's hair. "Y-Y-YOU HAVE HORNS!" Sakura screamed as Tazuna, who was sitting drunk on the side, blinked as he was wondering if he had a bit too much sake as he could see the blond hair dragon slayer had a pairs of spiral horns from just above his ears that went slightly back which allowed for the child to wear head phones.

"Wow, Boss, you really let those horns go." Impmon sighed as the ninja snapped out of the shock of seeing Naruto with horns. Naruto pulled a mirror from on holster and frowned as he looked at his horns. They were really annoying and he was wondering why for some reason his head was heavier than usual. He forgot to file them in a while.

"Hai, hai… Since we got a short break by mistake, help me file them down." Naruto sighed, digging in his pockets as he was trying to find his file. "Rubber ducky… Marker… Ah, here we go!" Naruto pulled out a good sized file out of one of his pockets.

"H-H-How can you have horns? Are you a demon?" Sakura screamed as Tsunami and her son Inari looked in only to look at Naruto with horror, seeing the horns.

"No. I'm a Digimon. It's short for Digital Monster." Naruto sighed before putting the file to one of his horns and began rubbing it down. "We are just like you Humons, though some of us act like totally wild animals, but we just have all sorts of different forms and powers. Even though I was originally a human, thanks to the fact this world is somewhat lagging with technology, the violent opening of portals of connecting this world to the Digital one caused damaging to a Humons body as it transfers from flesh and blood into data, so one of the side effects makes Humon bodies weaker and sometimes in order to survive, one has to change into a Digimon." Naruto sighed, getting the horn somewhat down before moving to the other and began filing it. "I just happen to be a Demon Man type, hence my horns. Though, I'm also a rare virus type for being a magic user of Witchelny as most from there are Data and Vaccine types. Yo, Impmon, help me get the last bit."

"Sure." Impmon grabbed the file as Naruto had his head down so the imp could file what was left which made everyone wonder why Naruto was doing that.

'So… He has all that power because he became a monster… Is it really worth such a sacrifice for power?' Sasuke thought, remembering how he wanted power to kill his brother, but seeing Naruto was a monster with such power, he wondered if he would become a similar monster… But, then again, Naruto seemed to still be human on the inside.

"There you go, Boss." Impmon sighed as Naruto looked in the mirror to see his horns were now small and backward pointing with a spot point on the end.

"Thanks… Don't want my horns to ruin my hat." Everyone fell over as Naruto picked up his red wizard like hat and flop it back on his head. "But, I'm planning to head back to the Digital World with Impmon."

"Huh? Why? Don't you want to see if you can get a human Tamer?" DemiMeramon asked as the humans in the room looked at the little flame.

"Heh! Who needs a human Tamer when you got a Digimon one?" Impmon chimed as Naruto pulled a strange device from one of his holsters and held it up. It was black with and orange ring around a gray screen and had orange buttons as well as it had a slit down the sides of it as if for something thin to go through.

"That's a Digivice!" Tanemon gapped as Sakura glared at Naruto, confused beyond belief.

"What the heck is that thing is for and what do you all mean by a human Tamer?" Sakura hissed in anger as this was getting annoying.

"Digimon evolve to get stronger. It seems there is a rumor that if a Digimon gets a humon partner called a Tamer, they could easily Digivolve and become stronger… Possibly the strongest as the Digital World I have been is basically a free for all with Digimon fighting left and right to become powerful. I guess since I was originally a Humon when I got into the Digital World, I got a D-Arc as these Digivices are called then before turning into a Digimon, so it's used for both Impmon and myself to power ourselves up." Naruto sighed, explaining with a monotone voice as he really didn't feel like going into deep details. "A D-Arc shows a Humon, or in this case a Digimon like me is a Tamer and this Tamer can use special cards to give their partner Digimon powers they wouldn't usually have and even Digivolve their partner to higher levels."

"So, you can Digivolve?" DemiMeramon asked Impmon.

"Yeah… Both of us can." Impmon grinned. "Ain't I the coolest?"

"Nah… More like an idiot who's short." Impmon instantly glared DemiMeramon.

"I think I like you." Sai chimed. "For some odd reason, Sakura always gets mad when I called Sasuke-"

-WHAM!-

Sai paled in actual horror while see where a chair had embedded itself in the wall near the thirteen year old and small Digimon and even DemiMeramon was sweating somehow when he was fire.

"Sai… What did I say about the 'taboo' subject?" Sakura growled, flames of fury behind her while she was popping her fists.

"T-That's Sasuke's short in height… Hah hah… Owch!" Sai yelped as Sakura punched him in the face. "…I don't get girls…" Sai sighed as DemiMeramon blinked at him, though he wondered if the pink hair girl was a Digimon as she left a fist imprint on Sai's cheek. Sai then noticed the relaxed Digimon in Sasuke's lap. "Hey, what's this one's name?" Sai asked, touching one of the two feather tails.

"That's Pinamon X, or just Pinamon. He's quiet and doesn't like his tails touched." Tanemon sighed as Sakura and the plant like Digimon sweated as Pinamon tried to peck Sai's face in anger. "Though, he doesn't make friends easily. It took DemiMeramon and me a while to get him to be friends with us. He must really like you." Tanemon said to Sasuke who just raised an eyebrow. He just petted the Digimon, that's all.

"Hey, what's with the X part?" Haku asked, curious as to he noticed two of the three young Digimon said X with their names.

"The X part comes after being altered by the virus that took out Witchelny." Haku looked at Naruto who let out a sigh. "Impmon and I are also X-Antibody Digimon as the virus was called the X-Virus. Some Digimon like us was able to survive being infected by the virus and became alternate and more powerful forms before the virus was finally sealed and destroyed. The change makes us look different from what our original Digimon forms would be."

"But, Naruto, you should come to Konoha. Same for you, too, Zabuza," Kakashi sighed as Zabuza nodded, knowing missing-nin could join other villages and Kiri wasn't exactly in a treaty or anything at the moment with Konoha, so Haku and he would be safe.

"No… Impmon and I need to get back to the Digital World." Naruto sighed with a frown on his face which was visible thanks to his collar being zipped opened. "I… do not wish to return to Konoha." Naruto said in a serious tone.

'So, he really doesn't like Konoha.' Kakashi thought before eye smiling. "Oh, well, I was planning to treat you to Ichiraku Ramen as well."

"…" Naruto was trying to not show it, but his eyes were lit up with such a suggestion. He still remembered Ichiraku Ramen as it had good ramen and two good people running it.

"…Plus, if you come, I'll buy ramen twice a week during the time you are in Konoha." Kakashi chimed as Naruto's head dropped.

"Fine… Make it three times a week as well as pay for Impmon as well and I will go. But, only for a visit as the Old Man is probably worried about me." Naruto groaned, cursing his love of ramen. "Plus, I will stick around long enough to see if my friend who was a human who also was turned Digimon finally will make it home as we got separated. Her and her partner Kotemon are probably lost more than a Dodomon." Naruto shrugged at himself as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, wondering who this other once human Digimon was.

"They both have no sense of direction to the point if you tell them where north is, they will go south." Naruto sighed as everyone sweated. "The sad thing is Itamon is a ninja type Digimon and I remember from Witchelny which was mostly magic using and ninja type Digimon, ninjas are quite good with direction."

"Itamon?" Sai asked with his cocked.

"Itamon's name in In-Training form. For example, Tanemon is an In-Training Digimon while Impmon is a Rookie. Basically, Digimon age through evolving forms. Digimon hatch from Digi-Eggs from a Baby form then grow into an In-Training form before go into Rookie or child, then Champion which is adult, Ultimate, and last is Mega, the most powerful form. Though, there are rumors of possibly passing Mega, though it is super rare." Naruto sighed as Sakura looked at Tanemon.

"So, basically, Digimon grow faster than humans?" Sakura asked while Sasuke was watching Pinamon running around him.

"No, opposite. Because Digimon evolve to grow, Digimon grow technically slowly without a Tamer as they need to absorb data from other Digimon and the environment in order to evolve without help. But, with the help of a Tamer, Digimon can evolve much faster. Only down side is if a Digimon uses too much energy, they we devolve back down into a lower form to preserve energy like Itamon are currently in In-Training form instead of Rookie like I am in now."

"Wait, if a Rookie is just a child, how did you defeat that dragon?" Haku asked as Sasuke glared at Naruto, both remembering the large dragon Naruto killed.

"That was Devidramon, a Champion level Digimon. Unlike most Rookie Digimon, I trained my body hard enough to where I don't really need to go into Champion form to defeat Champion level Digimon. It's easier to move around in this form and it uses less energy." Naruto sighed as everyone sweated at the boy.

"O-kay…" Kakashi sighed, wondering just who the person Naruto was talking about was before dropping it as he had to recover and have his students help finish the bridge so they could go back to Konoha before Naruto changes his mind.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON-

"Ah, Naruto, it has been a long time." The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was filled with joy as Naruto was standing before him with Kakashi after having sent Team Seven off, though he noticed the strange dolls they had similar to the imp looking on Naruto was holding onto, and Zabuza and his companion to the office to sign up as Konoha shinobi.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, Old Man… Just, you can't correct being sucked into a portal into another world." Naruto sighed as Hiruzen literally dropped his smoking pipe.

"So, this was that Hokage guy? He looks too old to be a ninja!" Impmon complained, jumping down of Naruto's arms. Naruto made all the Digimon to pretend like dolls and had Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku to promise not to tell anyone about Digimon till after he talked to the Hokage to see what to do next.

"…Imp… Talked… How?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto, wondering if he contacted the demon world.

"His name is Impmon, my partner. He's a Digimon which is a creature from a Digital World which is parallel to this world which I have been in two for the time I have been missing. The three children here earlier are watching three children Digimon that accidentally ended up here with Impmon and me." Naruto sighed as the Hokage nodded in some understanding.

"I see… You wish to protect these Digimon?" Naruto nodded at the Hokage. "But, Naruto, how did you end up in this other world?" Hiruzen asked, wanting to know to make sure he was seeing things as he could sense it wasn't Genjutsu.

"Don't really know. Once in a while, though now it's rarer for either side for this to happen, a portal will form between the Digital World and the Real-Humon-World. I was just in the right place and time… Or should I say wrong?... Well, I just won the lottery for bad luck that day and got sucked into a rather strong portal which is even rarer. Only one other Humon happened to be sucked into such a portal a couple of years ago and is probably trying to get back to Konoha right now as she was with me and we got separated when blasted back to this world."

"Why would she be coming to Konoha?" The Hokage asked as he noticed a slight rise of Naruto's eyebrow as it was mostly covered in loose black bandages.

"You mean she was listed as 'Missing?'" Naruto asked, confused. "She appeared in the Digital World six years ago and comes from a much nobler clan than I did."

"No, Naruto, no other people had suddenly disappeared without any trace like you." The Hokage said, confused as to what Naruto was talking about. He just hoped Naruto was being used.

"…Could it be that a clone was formed or something as I know Itamon is definitely from Konoha?" Naruto sighed while scratching the back of his head. "Itamon happens to be from the Humon clan of Uchiha." Naruto blinked when the Hokage's eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"Naruto… There's something you should know about the Uchiha clan."

Meanwhile, with Uchiha Sasuke and Pinamon, Sasuke was walking into the Uchiha compound. Once he was inside, out of everyone's view, he let go of the bundle of energy that was Pinamon and it began running around him.

"…You sure like to run." Sasuke sighed when he heard movement. He instantly tensed, expecting it to be a fangirl or-which he preferred-an enemy ninja wanting the Uchiha bloodline.

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke blinked in confusion know as he heard stomping now of running and the voice of child. "Anybody? Where is everyone?" Sasuke only stared as a small six year old girl as he guessed from all the pink skipped out of his home in the main household in the attire of a kunoichi costume for a child. Her hair was raven as he eyes were onyx. However, Sasuke noticed she was wearing a pretty worn out Konoha hitai-ate. Then, the girl spotted Sasuke and her eyes watered up with relief and she ran towards Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke blinked when the child tackled him, hard enough to knock him off his feet and onto his rear end, and began sobbing while gripping on him tightly. Now, Sasuke was very confused at this moment. One, he did not know the child and two he did not know why the child was in a ghostly place like the Uchiha compound. He was supposed to be Konoha's last loyal Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke, where is everyone?" Sasuke was now very confused as he looked at the child. Didn't this child know of the Uchiha Massacre?

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Sasuke asked as Pinamon cocked his head as a Digimon came out of the main household wearing kendo armor.

"What do you mean? I've been missing for six years and I come home to everyone but you missing?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the child before seeing the Digimon that has walked up… At least, Sasuke thought it was a Digimon from the fact it looked like some kind of human looking reptile in kendo armor and several pink ribbons on it. Then it clicked into his head. This had to be that "Itamon" and Kotemon Naruto was talking about. But… She couldn't be an Uchiha as everyone except that traitor and himself were killed!

"Sasuke, don't you recognize me?" Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and horror when the child moved her scarf down to expose her face to show one familiar face Sasuke wasn't expecting to see for a while. "It's me! Itachi!" The girl pouted at Sasuke. Well, Sasuke did the only thing an avenger would do finding the man who killed your family was now a six year old girl… He fainted. "Eh? Sasuke?" Itachi panicked as Kotemon and Pinamon looked at the scene of Itachi slapping Sasuke in the face multiple times to try and revive him while sweating.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON-

Next Episode-"Chunin Exam Arc! I'm Not A Ninja!"

-Preview-

"_Still in denial… Yesh, but what did Sasukemon say to get that beaten up?" Naruto asked again, pointing at Sasuke who looked away in embarrassment._

_ "Er… He fainted and I panicked." Itachi squeaked in embarrassment, looking away like her brother as both was embarrassed._

_ "…Yesh, for someone who is supposed to be calm, you sure are violent. GAH!" Naruto flinched, as all the males in the room covered their family jewels, before kneel over in pain. "Why… You…. Hit…. Namon…" Naruto hit the floor, unable to feel his legs._

_ "Baka!" Itachi snorted while looking away. Naruto could be so tactless beyond belief._

Endnote-Alright. As you can see, this one I actually started some of the second chapter of. However, don't expect many updates for all my stories as college is taking up a good bit of my time. Well, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "Chûnin Exam Arc!-I'm Not A Ninja!"

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Digimon, if I did, then I would make a Digimon season where all the human characters are ninja or some even not human!

Authornote-Yesh, a ton of interrupts with writing this chapter and then suddenly my muse decided to finally work on the story that was supposed to come from my first poll… And it snowed ball into something even I kind of shocked came out of my head. However, it will not be posted till after I update three other stories and have its second chapter done as sort of an apologize for how long I kept that off… However, I hope you all like this chapter and on with the show! Thanks for proofreading Gamerteen13!

"Talk" 'Thought' Normal

"_Don't know" 'Don't Care' Don't…Uh?_

"**Demon/Loud/Inner" 'Demon' Don't know.**

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

"…Now, this is awkward." The Hokage sighed, noting that this day has to be the weirdest in his head he ever had and he had been a shinobi for many years.

"Whoa, Sasukemon, what did you do to make Itamon mad?" Naruto asked seeing Sasuke's bruised face while he was holding Itachi in his arms as the two Digimon had stayed behind at the compound while he brought his supposed "older sibling" to the Hokage and Naruto to make sure who it was.

"It's Itachi, baka!" Sasuke sweated when Itachi dropped kicked Naruto with both feet into the face, but didn't suffer any damage after seemingly teleporting out of Sasuke's arms. "I'm not a Digimon! I just age like one!"

"Still in denial… Yesh, but what did Sasukemon say to get that beaten up?" Naruto asked again, pointing at Sasuke who looked away in embarrassment.

"Er… He fainted and I panicked." Itachi squeaked in embarrassment, looking away like her brother as both were embarrassed.

"…Yesh, for someone who is supposed to be calm, you sure are violent. GAH!" Naruto flinched, as all the males in the room covered their family jewels, before kneeling over in pain. "Why… You…. Hit…. Namon…" Naruto hit the floor on his side, unable to feel his legs.

"Baka!" Itachi snorted while looking away. Naruto could be so tactless beyond belief at times.

"Um… Itachi-san, tell me… How long have you been in the Digital World?" Hiruzen sighed, trying to get the subject changed as he did not want Naruto to loss his ability to have children. He noticed, though, that Impmon knew at least when to keep his mouth shut as he was sweating at his partner.

"For six years, but where is everyone from the Uchiha clan? I went there, but all I found was Sasuke!" Itachi said with more emotion than Sasuke ever knew the person that was his brother ever does.

"I see… Four years ago, the Uchiha clan was wiped out in a massacre by none other than you." Hiruzen sighed as Itachi's eyes widen. "But, how could you have been in this other world, yet also be here."

"…So, they really used him…" Itachi looked down as Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Since it was seamless, I guess the clan was planning to get rid of me and use the other Itachi in my place." Itachi's bangs hid her eyes as she looked down.

"Other Itachi?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a twin." Hiruzen blinked along with Kakashi while Sasuke looked at Itachi with shock.

"…What's a twin?" Naruto cocked his head while Itachi glared at the boy before sighing, remembering twins were really rare in the Digital World.

"A twin is two siblings born around the same time and often can look the same. I'm a semi-identical twin which means my twin looks almost like me, but we are different with the point we are boy and girl. I wasn't supposed to know about my twin, but we stumbled upon our existence by mistake and talked to each other in secret. We were both named Itachi and since I was the first born, I was kept in public as believed a single child while my twin was trained in secret to serve as my replacement if something happened to me." Sasuke looked at Itachi with shock.

"I see… So, technically, there are two of you." The Hokage sighed. He noticed a slight change in Itachi six years ago, but didn't think it was Itachi being switched for a twin. However, it explains why the other Itachi possibly had no problems killing off the Uchiha clan. He probably believed they killed the only person who acknowledged him as someone else.

'S-So, Itachi killed the clan… Out of revenge?' Sasuke thought, wondering now if Itachi-the one he knew two years before the Uchiha Massarce-also blamed himself for the other Itachi's death, hence why he demanded Sasuke to get strong and kill him to revenge the clan… So that Sasuke could finish Itachi's revenge for their sister by killing him?

"But… That baka killed the Uchiha clan? Sigh, I bet he was tricked. Even though he was trained to be a killer-yet somehow managed to become a pacifist like me-he's more innocence and naïve than a three year old," Itamon-female Itachi-sighed as the Hokage, Kakashi, and Sasuke sweated.

'…Now, that I think about it… That could be actually possible…' Sasuke thought, remembering how his brother was awkward, always poking his forehead and apologizing as well as the fact other than ninja arts, he was kind of dense at things.

"I see… Do you believe that?" Hiruzen sighed as that didn't seem likely.

"I managed to make him believe ghosts were real when we were six and it took him till before I disappeared to stop sleeping with the lights on." Everyone in the room sweated as Itamon frowned with a serious face. "Trust me, my twin is really gullible to a fault."

"…I see… But, Itachi is now a criminal." Hiruzen sighed again.

"You got to be kidding me, Hokage-sama. I know him all too well. He's probably self punishing himself by going rogue and is actually being a criminal to get information for Konoha… And what I am saying is true isn't it?" Itamon sighed as the Hokage was sweated and only nodded. "And, he probably asked you to protect Sasuke from whoever tricked him." Sarutobi nodded again as Sasuke looked at the Third with shock. "I see… I guess it was the higher-ups who ordered for the death of the Uchiha clan… Why couldn't the Uchiha just realize Konoha is our home, not our enemy! Agh!" Sasuke then looked at Itamon who groaned. "Make a deal with my dimwitted brother. Tell him I am alive and well and if he doesn't come back to Konoha, I will find him and make him suffer."

"But, Konoha's enemies might-"

"Even though the higher-ups probably helped push it along, my brother would only do a thing when something was really threatening Konoha as he sees Konoha as his family, not the Uchiha clan. We'll use that as the cover-up for his actions and just say the part of the clan about my twin and I, that way it doesn't give too much info as well puts more focus on this other source as it is probably more of a threat to Konoha." Itamon sighed as the Hokage nodded.

"So… My brother was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked, shaking.

"Yes, behind my back, too." Sasuke looked at the Hokage. "However, the peace talks with your clan were not going well and my advisors and another person took rash action. I don't follow their advice much now because of what they did, but with how old they are, it's just better to let them die of old age… Less suspicious and the fact the Daimyo respects them. Plus, if they keep getting their noses in the wrong things, their deaths will happen sooner." The Hokage sighed at the thoughts more focused on Danzou.

"I see…" Sasuke looked down… So, Konoha's higher ups were the cause of the massacre… Well, if you can't kill them, why not beat them? 'I'll become Hokage! That way I can keep such stupid junk from happening again!' Sasuke thought, refocusing his goals of revenge… Plus, if he was Hokage, he could make laws against fangirls! Bonus!

"However, as a part of the deal… Naruto has to become a Genin." Hiruzen smirked as Naruto instantly glared at him.

"No. I refuse to be anyone's _pawn_." Naruto sneered, his eyes as cold as ice.

"You are not going to be a pawn, Naruto." The Hokage sighed. "Instead, this will keep that from happening. It's more of a job offer."

"I still refuse. I don't want to be tied down." Naruto crossed his arms with Impmon also doing the same.

"…Naruto, will you stop being a jerk and just accept you have no options right now. The old coons with the high power will probably make you into a weapon if you don't become a ninja. At least, as a ninja, all you have to do is missions and if you don't like the mission, you can refuse it." Itachi flinched when Naruto gave her a very cold look before he sighed.

"Fine… But, I am not a ninja." Naruto groaned, "That, and I still plan on going back to the Digital World… Yet, Humons use money in this world, so I got to earn some so that Impmon and I can eat. Once I find a way back to the Digital World, I quit. Got it?"

"Naruto! It doesn't work that way!" Kakashi, Sasuke, and the Hokage were shocked when Itamon was engulfed by a flash of light. "Baka!" Next moment, a twelve year old version of Itamon had kicked Naruto in the face and sent him out the window. But, Naruto instantly swirled with seals engulf him as he disappeared only to reappear in the room in a similar manner.

"Ow… Well, at least you digivolve from your In-Training form to Rookie, Itachimon," Naruto sighed, rubbing his sore cheek. "But, I am serious. I want nothing to do with this world."

"So, you want to keep on drifting in the Digital World with nowhere to go!" The now Itachimon shouted in fury with Sasuke in shock, though the younger Uchiha guessed Itachimon's isolation from this world and the Uchiha clan made her more expressive in emotion than her twin.

"…Yes… I don't want to be tied down." Naruto said in monotone. "My home is long gone and I know I will never find another place to replace it."

"Agh! Get this through your thick skull! Konoha is your _original _home and it is _still_ around!" Itachimon got Naruto into a choke hold. "You have a home! Accept it!"

"No…. I… Don't…" Sasuke sweated as Naruto got free of the chokehold and sparks fly as Itachimon and Naruto glared at each other.

'… I believe Naruto does not understand the concept of friends as this looks more like rivals… No, more like frenemy.' Sasuke thought as the Hokage coughed to get the two strangely dressed pre-teens to look at him. Sasuke noticed now that his sister was wearing a similar outfit to before, but now had matching shorts added and the ribbons had longer ends than before.

"Actually, I will accept it, Naruto. I only want you to promise you will stay in the status of being a ninja and I will put you down as MIA once you go back." The Hokage sighed, knowing from Naruto's parents that once Naruto has his mind on something, it would be near impossible to get him to change his mind. However, hopefully, with Naruto being a ninja for a bit, he would see Konoha's worth and settle down here.

"So, which team will he be put on?" Kakashi asked, looking from his orange book he was reading for a bit since after Itachimon digivolve to help with the headache he was getting.

"Your team, Kakashi. Sai was only put on your team as there was an uneven amount of Genin. Now that Naruto is a Genin, you will have him on your team while Sai will be taken off… Hopefully that is." The Hokage sighed as Kakashi caught what the Hokage was trying to do. Danzou was the one who put one of his ANBU in Sasuke's team to watch over the last Uchiha.

"Well, then, Naruto, you'll meet us at this place at eight." Kakashi wrote down the location and gave the piece of paper to Naruto before puffing away.

"Hokage-sama! Since I am back, is it possibly for me to become a ninja again?" Itachimon chimed.

"Yes… I will put you down as a Chûnin… But, it will have be a Chûnin Exam Examiner for the upcoming Chûnin Exams as we are kind of shorthanded." Itachimon did a thumbs-up. "But, is there another name we can go by?"

"Nah. Just call me Itachi-chan as my brother and I just added the honor-fics for our gender to our names as we are too used to Itachi." Itachimon sighed as the Hokage and her brother sweated. "But, Sasuke and I will have Naruto stay with us as he has no other place to stay here."

"Okay… Oh, also, I would like the money to pay for the window later." Both Uchiha paled as Naruto just dusted himself off, still annoyed about having to become a ninja.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

"So, Naruto, what are your hobbies?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Sai kept asking him things as it seemed for some odd reason, Sai had not been taken off the team. They had just finished a mission and Sai was barraging the Digital being with questions.

"Hn… Why are you asking me?" Naruto glared at the fake smiling at Naruto. However, Sai was really after information to give to Danzou as he is keeping the Digital part a secret as he liked his little friend DemiMeramon. They both liked art and were able to talk to each other with all sorts of things. In fact, Sai was sort of surprised he was slowly regaining some emotion he has lost, though he was still loyal to Danzou. One little secret friend won't hurt his job at all.

"I was just wondered as you never really introduced yourself to us and since you are now a part of our team, we should at least know a little about you." Sai answered, actually interested in Naruto more than just because Danzou's orders.

"Just because I am in this team does not mean you need to know anything about me." Naruto sighed before Kakashi frowned behind his mask.

"Naruto, you should be nicer to your teammates." Kakashi sighed while noticing an eagle in the sky.

"I understand teamwork and when it is needed, but I also know you don't need to know a thing about me to do it." Naruto sighed as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

'I wonder what happened to him in that other world to make him like this?' Kakashi thought before sighing. "Well, you're all dismissed for today." Naruto glared at the masked shinobi who Shinshun away.

"…Is being a ninja really just doing chores?" Naruto sighed as Sasuke frowned at him.

"Only as a Genin is my guess." Sakura sighed as she also tired of the constant mission that were just choirs people were too lazy to do.

"Well, if there is nothing else to do, then I'm going." Naruto sighed, waving while walking away.

"…Naruto is pretty cold." Sakura frowned, annoyed at the blond.

"But, isn't Sasuke the same way?"

-WHAM!-

"Sasuke-kun! Wanna go on a date with me?" Sakura chimed, following Sasuke as Sai was on the ground, twitching from a large bump on his head.

"…" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in anger, stopping in his tracks and calmly turned around and glared at the box made into a poor excuse for a rock that had been following him. "Stop following me or else you three will be made into smolder data, humon." Naruto darkly smirk, snapping his fingers for a flame to appear. However, the wizard looking boy sweated as three small children got out from under the box.

"Leave it to the man I have acknowledged as being almost my equal! Your skills rival my own!" The Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru chimed with his two pals next to him, all three wearing goggles on their foreheads like Naruto did under his hat.

"Oh… You in-trainings." Naruto sighed in disappointment while the flame went away. He remember meeting Konohamaru and somehow he saw Naruto's abilities some thanks to the Hokage and Itachi and now the three kids would not leave Naruto alone.

"Heh heh! You're our idol, so we are copying you!" Konohamaru chimed as Naruto frowned.

_"Do you think you can escape? You gave up everything to become the monster you are now? You're no more than a beast!"_

"…" Naruto sighed, pushing back the memories he had. Always warning him to stay away from other beings thanks to what he is. "S-ure…"

"What do you mean, 'S-ure?'" Suddenly too cool for us, big guy?" Konohamaru shouted.

"What do you in-trainings want with me?" Naruto asked as Konohamaru pouted and mumbled about Naruto looking down on them.

"We'll show you, boss! Can you come now?" The girl of the group chimed.

"No…" Naruto sighed.

"BUT-BUT YOU PROMISED TO PLAY NINJA WITH US! RIGHT?" Naruto recoiled as the three shouted.

"N-Nani? When I… Er… I didn't promise you three anything!" Naruto glared at the three before sweating as he felt a familiar aura of evil behind him and turned around to see Sakura smiling evilly.

"So, you're not so cold as I thought!" Sakura chimed, having lost Sasuke to see this heartwarming scene. The bitter Naruto actually playing with children.

"Cold?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused as Sai came up, still rubbing his head. "Plus, I'm not playing with them. Damn in-trainings just won't leave me alone..." Naruto snorted, looking away in embarrassment as Sakura chuckled.

"Hmm…" Konohamaru frowned in thought. 'They seem close… Oh!' Naruto glared at Konohamaru when he pulled on Naruto's sleeve. "Hey, big guy, seeing as how you're so smart and suave and all." Naruto just confusedly looked at the boy. "The hottie… I can tell… You and she are, you knoooow!" Konohamaru chimed wheil holding out his pinky which Sakura saw.

"…What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"He's referring to Sakura, though Sakura is more a hag than a hottie." Sai smiled.

"…I shall never understand girls." Naruto sighed, staring at the twitching Sai and Konohamaru as both had been victims of the now stomping away Sakura.

"That broad-browed, superstrong hag! She's no human!" Konohamaru growled before all five saw a furious Sakura running at them and they ran.

"Moron! You had to insult her!" Naruto sighed before Konohamaru ran into a guy wearing what kind of looked like a cat suit and had a bandaged object on his back. Standing next to the teen was a blond hair girl with her hair in four ponytails.

"Tch. Shrimp, that hurt!" The cat suit guy smirked while lifting up Konohamaru, his smirk oddly matching his painted face.

"I-I'm so-" Sakura was going to apologize when Naruto disappeared in a whirlwind of seals. "Huh?"

"Agh!" The blond hair girl gasped when the guy next to her was suddenly restrained by Naruto with his bandaged up object on the ground and Naruto had both the guys arms pinned behind his back. "What the fu-"

"Please excuse my roughness, but I had bakas who think they are high and mighty." Naruto sighed as guy glared at him and his hand twitched. "Oh, and don't think of using your _toy_. You're headband is off a different symbol, so I guess you are from another village."

"Yeah, you wanting to cause a war by picking a fight with me?" The guy grunted, trying to hide his shock on how the kid knew he could control the object in the bandages.

"No, just restraining you from beating up a little in-training will cause a war. Now, if don't like in-trainings, just ignore them and get away from them." Naruto sighed, letting go of the guy who glared at him.

"Why you little brat." The guy sneered, grabbing his bandaged object.

"I wouldn't try to fight Naruto." The two teens looked up to see Sasuke who was sitting on the branch and had some rocks. He noticed the event going on and had gotten in position just in case things gotten out of hand, but it seems Naruto was able to take care of it. Though, since Naruto had been forced to live in the Uchiha compound, Sasuke began to respect Naruto some after seeing how he was actually much like a ninja and pretty calm compared to Itachi… And, also the only one strong-that, and have a high pain tolerance-enough to deal with Itachi's tantrums of temper. He literally saved Sasuke's rear end when Itachi saw how dusty and unkept most of their home was and went on the war path.

"Think you're-"

"Kankurou, that's enough." The guy froze as Sasuke looked to the side to see a hair boy around Sai's age next to him on a branch and standing upside down, even though the guy had a huge gourd on his back.

"G-Gaara!" The guy known as Kankurou stuttered as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the spook as the guy managed to sneak up behind him.

"… Why do you have those strange circles around your eyes?" Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto as Gaara just stared at Naruto.

"… Naruto, you're a baka." Sakura groaned, smacking her forehead as Gaara got down.

'That blond one restrained Kankurou while the other was ready to jump in if needed.' Gaara thought before sighing. "Let's go."

"Wait! You're from Suna, so why are you here?" Sakura asked as the group looked at her.

"I believe the Chûnin exams are happening here in Konoha this time." Sai said, not noticing an evil glare from Sakura.

"Yeah… What is left of that guy said is true." Temari, the girl of the Suna team, sweated at Sai, who was on the ground with bruises and bumps.

"…Chûnin exams?" Naruto asked as Temari and Kankurou sweated at Naruto again.

"Oh, yeah, you have been training in the isolation of mountains till now." Sakura sighed, using the story set up to protect Naruto. "These exams allow Genin to move up a rank to Chûnin."

"Oh, goody, go from low pawn to a pawn with slightly higher value." Naruto snorted with disgust. "I'm going."

"Wait, Naruto, hey, what's your name?" Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"It's Gaara… And your friend's there and your name?" Gaara asked, curious of the two there.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and this is Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke sighed only to sweat as Naruto puffed his cheeks out in anger.

"My name is Narutomon, Sasukemon." Everyone sweated, even the stoic Gaara, at Naruto before the blond let out a sigh and disappear in a whirlpool of seals which also disappeared.

"So cool!" Konohamaru and his group chimed as the Suna ninja shrugged and left. Sasuke, however, frowned with a little worry about Naruto.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

"…" Naruto sat on a stone next to a pond in the Uchiha clan district, staring into his reflection. If most people looked at him, they would just be thinking he was meditating… However, though technically meditating, he was reflecting on his own image.

"You know, you shouldn't keep punishing yourself, Boss." Naruto didn't even turn to look at Impmon who was standing behind him. "I should be the one punished as I was the one who _made_ you into that… But, now you're not… So, stop punishing yourself for the past and live on." Impmon patted his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"…Still… I did carry out your orders with my own free will… I know I can't correct the past, but I absolutely refuse to let the past hurt those around me."

"…You were only waiting to get Itachi and Kotemon were out of our way, huh, Boss?" Impmon smirked as Naruto put his hand on his covered right eye.

"Yep… Sorcermon has been waiting to mobilize the forces… Once back in the Digital World… We will no longer run from our past." Naruto smirked only to frown seeing his own image twist with the wind making ripples in the pond. "…Promise me… to not tell the others."

"…Yeah… I know… This is something we got to face together, alone, with the others." Impmon sighed.

"Yo! Naruto-kun!" Naruto and Impmon sweated in fear at the sweet tone Itachi was using while running up to both digital beings. "Though I think Kakashi-san will probably not do this, Sasuke's team, including you, might be offered to take the Chûnin Exams."

"Tch. I'm not going it." Naruto, however, become pale when Itachi had pulled out her small knife like katana from within her shelve and put it to Naruto's neck.

"There's a thing you should know, even though Sasuke's team is four members with you in the group, the team will not be able to take the exam if even one member of the team does not join in. So, if you are the reason my brother ends up dropped from the Chûnin Exams, you're neck shall not be cut first as I will make you suffer till you are on the brink of death." Itachi chuckled with an evil tone before putting the blade away. "Now, dinner is ready!" Itachi chimed, hopping away while living a stone frozen Impmon and Naruto.

"…I pray that your soul shall rest in peace, Boss." Impmon bowed.

"I'm not dead yet, baka!" Naruto shouted at Impmon while tears of sadness went down his cheeks. "Why me?" Birds within the area of the Uchiha compound flew off from the cries of woe from one grieving Naruto.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

-Next Episode-"Chûnin Exam Arc! Exam Horrors and Tamers!"

-Preview-

_ "D-Did you guys just hear screaming?" Sakura stuttered as Naruto frowned._

_ "Yep. Someone had gotten stuck in a net trap while getting attack by leech type-Ack!"_

_ "Baka! I really did not need to know about that!" Sakura shouted in fear as Naruto moved away, holding his head where he had gotten hit on by Sakura._

_ "How do you know this by sound?" Sai asked as Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

_ "Because I heard some sorry Digimon get stuck in such a trap before and their data drained right out of their bodies when I was younger." Naruto sighed as all three sweated._

_ 'Stay near Naruto… He's a survivor expert.' All three thought in unison, moving a bit too close for Naruto's comfort zone._

_ "…Hey, why are you three getting closer to me? Didn't your sensei teach you any survival skills?" Naruto sighed, really not like the feeling he was getting._

_ "He only taught the tree walking exercise and some taijutsu, but that's it." Naruto paled at the three Genin._

_ "…I see… I have my work cut out for me.' Naruto comically cried, not wanting to be at the end of Itachi's eternal wrath. But, how the heck was he suppose to keep three Rookies alive in a forest with beasts probably of at least Champion level strength and other Rookies wanting a scroll they had? "Yggdrasil, why do you hate me so much?" Naruto moaned while Sai wondered if Naruto was alright as even though he could not tell him he was a Root ANBU, he at least had some survival skills… Though, Naruto is better with extreme surviving compared to his training which was just for normal conditions._

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

Endnote-Well, I hoped you like this chapter! I got three more stories to update, but then I will post a new story… One due from my first poll I posted way last year before I get flames and rants.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 "Chûnin Exam Arc! Exam Horrors and Tamers!"

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Digimon.

Authornote- Finally got my muse back on one of my stories. However, sorry for the wait for this chapter. Spring semester was a mess. My grandma passed away and I had a lot of things going on. However, not that finals have passed and I have no summer classes... Well, I got more time for my fanfiction. Well, first, I thank Gamerteen13 for proofreading for me and now onto the story!

"Talk" 'Thought' Normal

"_Don't know" 'Don't Care' Don't…Uh?_

"**Demon/Loud/Inner" 'Demon' Don't know.**

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

"..." Naruto frowned at the large room filled with humans in different clothes and all. 'Why the heck am I doing this again?' Naruto thought before seeing Sasuke and the rest of the team was with talking over people their age. 'Oh, yeah, because Itachi would delete me...' Naruto let out a sigh. 'Was I this much trouble back when I was a noob at fighting?'

Naruto was thinking back to first getting into this academy for the Chûnin Exams. First, there was this weird illusion test which Sasuke nearly ruined, but Naruto dragged him away before he and the others could explain it. Then, they met an group of Genin a year older than them and Naruto found green spandex to be creepy, especially on a mon with a bowl hair cut, beady eyes, and hairy eyebrows. Said person was named Lee and challenged Sasuke to a quick spar. Before Naruto could stop them, the two fought, though Naruto was glad Sasuke had gotten beaten to knock him down a few pegs, but he did not want to see Lee's mentor Gai EVER again.

"...Sigh..." Naruto's head dropped. 'I REALLY want to go back to the Digital World... The humon world is so confusing and filled with idiots.' Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before sensing something was not right.

"Would you guys do us all a favor and just shut up?" Naruto gave a piercing glare at a gray hair teen with round glasses, making the very teen slightly recoiled from it. " You three gangs of would-be hotshots are all Genin, right? Kids, barely out of the local ninja academy? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny-nosed!" The teen turned to where Sasuke and the others were at. "This isn't a school field tip, you know."

"Who the heck do you think you are?" A platium blond by the name of Yamanaka Ino growled.

"Name's Kabuto... And you kids need to open your eyes." The Genin look behind at where the desks were at to see a group of ninja with headbands with four lines going down the metal guard glaring at them.

"Watch out for the group behind..." Kabuto sweated as he sensed serious killer intent as well as the ninja in the desk who were pale as ghosts and he looked to Naruto. He paled as well as seeing the crazed look in Naruto's only exposed eye.

"You want something from me?" The ninja instantly shook their heads and looked away as Naruto sighed. "Tch. Thought so."

"Er... Well, that's one way to deal with the stress of the exam." Kabuto sheepishly said before continuing. "Those ninja are from Amagakure and have short fuses. Everyone's on edge, waiting to take the exam like Mr. Mean Eye over there." Kabuto sighed as Naruto was still glaring at him. "I wanted to give you a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you like that guy might do from what I seen."

"No... Naruto's always been cold and grumpy." Sasuke sighed, giving Naruto a tired look. "Could you at least _once_ be a little nice instead of ignoring someone or even looking like your about to kill someone?"

"..." Naruto stayed silent as the Genin all sweated.

"Well... It's probably unavoidable like all rookies, you think you already know everything. I remember what it was like..." Naruto looked over the gray teen's body as he kept talking to the group. He was lean, but Naruto could tell his type of body type was more for speed. He also didn't like the air the teen was giving off.

'...He's not an ally of this village, that I know for sure.' Naruto then went to scanning the crowd. 'There definitely someone or some people in here that are not so called 'Genin.' This is going to very annoying.' Naruto let out a sigh, knowing it was going to take a lot of work to keep Itachi from deleting him now.

"Okay... The least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for with these shinobi skill cards." Kabuto held some cards. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the teen showed the cards off, exposing a map of the human world and the amount of people taking the exam. He knew for sure now this guy was a lair. Being able to get such intel meant he should have passed this exam long ago.

"Do you also have dossier cards? Cards for each individual applicant?" Sasuke asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. The teen confirmed what Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned at the fact the teen said he had cards even on their teams. "Gaara, from Sunagakure and Rock Lee from Konoha."

"And this murderous guy." A wild boy with red triangles on his cheek smirked while point at Naruto.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura didn't notice Naruto rolling his eyes.

"You know there names? No sweat, then!" Kabuto pulled out the three cards. Naruto ignored the information on Rock Lee and Gaara which made the other Genin sweat with Gaara before focusing on the last card. "Alright, now Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, he's from Konoha? I thought he was from a different country from the way he dresses. Well, several D-ranked missions a few C-ranked mission. Don't got a lot of info on him as it seems he just joined the force, but his teammates are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sa... Wait, this is a four-person team?" Kabuto blinked at Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai and then at Naruto only to sweat seeing a small flame on Naruto's finger.

"Ack!" Kabuto yelped when Naruto flicked the flame at his dossier card and had it lit up in flames.

"Naruto! That was mean!" Sakura shouted in anger at the blond who just sighed.

"It's alright. I guess he understands that the less information people have on you, the better off you are for these exams. I mean, I do these cards just to help me get a one up on the competion." Kabuto sighed, though nursing his slightly burnt hand. "However..." Kabuto went back to talking, but Naruto noticed the teen offing one village.

"He's gonna get his rear end handed to him. _He's_ the one acting like a rookie... But, it could be a front as he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy anyone can trust.' Naruto thought before noticing movement in the crowd. Naruto then saw Kabuto also noticed. "Heh." Naruto smirked behind his collar as one of the Oto ninja jumped into the air and threw two knives which Kabuto dodged. However, the Oto-nin's teammate was instantly on Kabuto and tried to punch Kabuto, but Kabuto dodged. "Checkmate to the one's with music note headbands." Everyone was confused by what Naruto said till Kabuto's glasses broke.

"What's going on? He dodged the blow, but something broke his glasses!" Sasuke said in shock.

"His nose probably got grazed... Serves him right for acting all superior." A lazy human by the name of Nara Shikamaru sighed before Kabuto shuttered and hurled onto the floor.

"Kabuto!" Sakura went over to the teen while Naruto glared at the three Oto-nin.

"Great. Now we will have to do this exam while smelling barf. You know, I understand getting back for what what the mon did, but now everyone has to suffer because of it." Naruto sighed, getting glares back from the Oto-nin.

"Oh, and what some punk like you going to do about it?" The one who punched at Kabuto, a bandaged up guy with some fur on his back, asked.

"You asking me to delete you?" All three Oto-nin froze in fear when Naruto lifted his head some for his grin to see and had a mad look on his face. "In fact, which would you like? Quick and painless? Long and full of pain? Or should I just do a killer version of what you just did to that moron who is hurling now? I have a lot of _tricks_ up my sleeves, so which would _you three_ like to experience?" Naruto noticed all three stepped back. "I thought so, then back off as I am already mad." Everyone was silent as even the Genin around Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were gulping.

"...How the heck did you get a murdering psycho on your team?" Kiba asked before several a smoke screen happened in the front of the room.

"Well, thanks kid, now I don't have to shut everyone up." A man wearing a black coat and his Konoha headband on his head like a bandana said as all the proctors appeared in the front of the room. "Now, sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiners for the first part of the exam." Ibiki pointed at the Oto-nin team and Naruto. "You, kids from Oto and cosplayer from here. You can't carry on anyway you please when the exam's about to start or do you four want to be disqualified?"

"No, sir." Naruto sighed though Ibiki smirked at Naruto before the proctor went onto the rules. '...This just keeps getting worse and worse, I rather be bored to death like Impmon is probably going through then this stupid thing.' Naruto groaned, getting his number for the written exam and taking his seat. 'Damn, I forgot even though I can read humon language, I can't write in it... Oh, well, I'll illustrate some so some of the answers they should understand.'

-DI-DI-DIGIMON-

"Why the heck are you three following me, small fry?" Impmon growled at Tanemon, Pinamon, and DemiMeramon as he was sneaking through the village.

"I thought Narutomon told us to stay at the Uchiha compound?" Tanemon sighed, though she was bored as well from sitting around and doing nothing.

"Heh, as if I am gonna leave Boss alone amongst a bunch of humon who can delete without a second thought." Impmon snorted with disgust. "Plus, I can't stand sitting still for too long."

"Oh, well , we are coming with you." DemiMeramon chimed happily. He wanted to see his friend.

"...Great. You three better not slow me down." Impmon smirked with pride. "You can call me your mentor as I'll show you the ways of being sneaky." Impmon laughed, not noticing the three in-trainings had spotted Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura in a large group near the academy, heading for the woods. "First, you need to be silent and then... Huh? Where the heck are you three going? Wait up for me!" Impmon shouted, seeing the three other Digimon leaving him behind. However, all four of them gulped when they hide in a tree next to a very ominous forest that was surrounded by a high fence.

"This is the arena for the second exam: Training Ground 44... Also known as the Forest of Death!" A purple hair woman chimed as most of the Genin gulped, some muttering how it is creepy. "You're about to find out firsthand why they call this the 'Forest of Death.'"

"Stop being dramtic and tell use about the exam. Such a forest does not scare me." Impmon frowned at Naruto, whose eyes were stone cold at the moment.

'Crap. This is bad. He's already settling back into _that_ mode.' Impmon thought, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh, really? You're pretty cocky, huh?" The woman smirked before pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Naruto. Naruto dodged and held up a nail right at the woman's throat when she somehow appeared standing behind him.

"No. Just grumpy." Naruto glared at the woman who smirked at him.

"Well, well, seems at least one of you are prepared for this exam, but I wonder if you'll pass?" The woman chuckled before pulling out another kunai out and turned slightly to see a feminine person with a long tongue holding the kunai the woman had thrown with said tongue.

"Your kunai. I believe you dropped it."

"Gee... Thanks." Naruto glared at the long tongued ninja while the woman and long tongue man spoke.

"Yesh, those two are creepy." Tanemon said with shivers. "Why the heck are the humans doing this?"

"It's a test to promote to the next level of ninja... I guess its the human's way of digivolution." DemiMeramon sighed, though hoping Sai would be alright. "Hm? What's wrong, Impmon? From the looks of things, Narutomon can take care of himself."DemiMeramon looked at the demon like Digimon who was brooding.

"...Something isn't right. Boss is on edge." Impmon sighed as the weird, blood thirsty woman began explaining the rules of second exam.

"He's on edge? Well, yeah, did you just see what happened?" DemiMeramon said with a frown, wondering if Impmon was a complete moron.

"That's not what I meant... I am going to follow them into that forest as if Boss is on edge, then it is most definitely a _bad_ thing." Impmon sighed, not bothering to explain to the In Trainings. 'You can tell something is not right, huh, Boss?' Impmon thought, narrowing his eyes at the creepy guy with the long tongue he saw earlier. 'Well, you weren't as one of the best assassins and warriors in the Dark Army for nothing. I should know as I trained you.' Impmon thought, finding which gate Naruto and his team was entering before seeing where he could enter the forest without being noticed... Failing to noticing the three In Trainings following him.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON-

A blood curling scream pierced the air only minutes after the four-person Team Seven entered the Forest of Death.

"D-Did you guys just hear screaming?" Sakura stuttered as Naruto frowned.

"Yep. Someone had gotten stuck in a net trap while getting attack by leech type-Ack!"

"Baka! I really did not need to know about that!" Sakura shouted in fear as Naruto moved away, holding his head where he had gotten hit on by Sakura.

"How do you know this by sound?" Sai asked as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Because I heard some sorry Digimon get stuck in such a trap before and their data drained right out of their bodies when I was younger." Naruto sighed as all three sweated.

'Stay near Naruto… He's a survivor expert.' All three thought in unison, moving a bit too close for Naruto's comfort zone.

"…Hey, why are you three getting closer to me? Didn't your sensei teach you any survival skills?" Naruto sighed, really not like the feeling he was getting.

"He only taught the tree walking exercise and some taijutsu, but that's it." Naruto paled at the three Genin.

"…I see… I have my work cut out for me.' Naruto comically cried, not wanting to be at the end of Itachi's eternal wrath. But, how the heck was he suppose to keep three Rookies alive in a forest with beasts probably of at least Champion level strength and other Rookies wanting a scroll they had? "Yggdrasil, why do you hate me so much?" Naruto moaned while Sai wondered if Naruto was alright as even though he could not tell him he was a Root ANBU, he at least had some survival skills… Though, Naruto is better with extreme surviving compared to his training which was just for normal conditions.

"...Hey, Naruto, you been a bit...weird lately." Sakura sighed, remembering how Naruto has been acting the last few hours. "Are you alright?"

"... We need to be careful." Naruto sighed, walking foreward.

"I know that, baka! But, you been acting colder and even meaner than usual!" Sakura shouted before eeping when Naruto threw several nails pass her.

"Ack!" The three real ninja spun around to see Naruto had managed to pin an Ame-nin onto a tree.

"He's alone... I guess you also don't have a scroll." Naruto sighed with a frown as his three teammates were shock at how Naruto was actually pretty good as a ninja when he wasn't one. "Well, too bad, I don't spare enemies." Naruto was about to throw a nail into the enemy ninja's forehead when Sasuke stopped him.

"Enough, Naruto! If you kill him, then his teammates might want revenge!" Sasuke growled, wondering what the heck has gotten into the blond. Sure, he was pretty cold around everyone, but now it was like a completely different person was in front of him.

"..." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before sighing and putting the nail away. "Fine... However, you might regret it later for not having me finish him off now. Let's go."

"Um... Aren't you going to let me down and go?" The ninja asked with fear, wanting to get away from the blond.

"No. Maybe we'll be lucky and you get eaten by whatever is in this forest." Naruto sighe with his group leaving the ninja behind.

"Naruto! What the heck is with you?" Sasuke growled, catching up with Naruto and with Sai and Sakura following him. "Why the heck were going to kill him when he was no threat to us?"

"Because he was a threat to us." Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai stopped when Naruto landed on the ground. "I may not be a ninja, but I know the differences of a real enemy and those who should be let go. I made a promise to Itachimon to protect you all and help you pass, but I also can tell something is not right."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked as Sai narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"You are thinking that the exams are rigged?" Sai asked, wondering of the possibility.

"Not rigged, but some people are lying who they are for something." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face. "... We need a way to know who each other are as if I remember correctly, ninja can change their forms to some other humon form, right?"

"It's humans, baka." Sakura sighed while Sasuke and Sai nodded.

"How about this...It's a poem called 'Ninki' or 'Ninja Opportunity.'" Sasuke sighed. "We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

"Alright, understand."

"Bingo!" Sakura and Si nodded as Naruto frowned.

"I rather it be something we all know, but noone else knows." Naruto sighed in disgust.

"Like the fact you wear orange boxers with chibi green toads?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle as Sakura and Sai snickered.

"...What's so funny about my boxers?" Naruto cocked his head in confusion before his eyes widen. "Watch out!" A blast of wind blew through the area as Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and skidded them to a stop several yards away in bush line.

"Ow. Was that a new enemy?" Sakura whined, pulling some twigs out of her hair as they got out from underneath the bushes and hid on the other side.

"Worse..." Naruto sighed as they saw Sai looking for them.

"Sai! Over here!" Sakura waved at Sai, but Sasuke stood up with a kunai in his hand. "Huh?"

"What's the password?" Sasuke asked for Sai to nod.

"Oh, yeah, the password. 'We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate.'"

"Whew... Naruto?" Sakura shouted when Naruto threw several nails at Sai who dodged them. "What are you doing?"

"Now, tell me, what do I have under my hat, Saimon?" Naruto asked, pointing at his hat.

"Blond hair, why?" Naruto threw more nails at Sai which he dodged.

"Wrong answer, imposter. I sensed you were listening near by so I decided to bait you out." Naruto lifted his coat up some for the real Sai to land on the ground with a groan. "Who would have thought it would have been this easy."

"... How the heck did you just do that?" The imposter Sai asked, pointing at the real Sai who was rubbing his head.

"Do what?" Naruto cocked his head, getting sweating reactions from his teammates and the enemy.

"How did you store your freaking _teammate_ in your _coat_?" The imposter growled at the moron.

"...Don't know. Just something I can do." The imposter fell over as well as Naruto's teammates.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises!" The imposter burst into smoke to reveal the same creep with the long tongue from before."This will be fun."

"Then, remove the mask you are wearing and expose the real you in front of us." Naruto said in monotone as the enemy raised an eyebrow. "You're good at concealing your energies, but I once was very good of sniffing out others with such skills."

"I see, so you can tell I am not a Genin. Now I am very interested in you." The man pulled out an Earth scroll. "I believe this is the scroll you all need to pass." Sasuke and Sakura stuttered as the man swallowed the whole scroll whole. "Then defeat me." Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai froze as they saw their own deaths before their eyes before gasping while out of the illusion the man casted.

'He casted an illusion.' Sasuke thought before hurling. 'Crap, a very good one at that. We need to re-'

"Earthlin Hammer!" The snaky man dodged Naruto's attack as he had made a hammer of rock.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as Sai managed to move and get Sakura near a tree for cover.

"Hm? You canceled the illusion?" The man asked with a smirk.

"No. I already faced deletion many times before so I don't fear deletion nor does my body!" Naruto shouted, charging again. "Talisman Barrage!" Naruto threw a good deal of slips of paper at the enemy for them to turn into nails, knives, swords, and spears that slammed into the ground, pushing the enemy farther away from the rest of the group.

'No way! How the heck is Naruto doing this?' Sasuke thought before seeing Sai next to him.

"We need to get out of here. I think Naruto can handle himself." Sai panted from the self inflicted wound he did to his hand to break the illusion. He couldn't let the last Uchiha get hurt under his watch or else Danzou would not be happy.

"...No. He needs our help." Sasuke gritted his teeth, stabbing himself on the leg to get his body working again. "He maybe strong, but if this guy is skilled as I think he is from that illusion, then we need to work together just to survive this. Get Sakura to high ground as she won't be good for close combat, but both you and her can provide Naruto and me back up from above."

"...I see." Sai nodded, seeing that Sasuke seemed to have a plan before they both split up and he helped Sakura into the trees.

"Oh, now, this is very interesting. Show me what you got, Uchiha." The snaky man chimed as Sasuke flashed through hand signs.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke fired off a large fire ball at the man for him to dodge, but Naruto grabbed onto the fire ball as Sasuke smirked.

"Energe Sword!" Naruto shouted for the fireball to turn into a large great sword of fire and he slashed at the ninja. The ninja jumped into the trees to avoid it, but was shocked when the trees slide off from where Naruto's slash went.

"Choujuu Giga!" The ninja jumped out of the way of several demonish looking white dogs made from ink and paper and kunai to see Sai and Sakura in the trees.

'Well, this seems like it will delay my plans slightly,' the man thought, dodging another fireball, 'The weak girl and the pale artist are in the trees, and the Uchiha and Jinchuriki are fighting me close range, a simple general's tactic, guard the archers with the soldiers, and watch as the enemy forces get decimated, but of course,' he thought as he ducked a set of shuriken, 'that particular tactic only works if you've got the advantage, and right now, I happen to have the advantage.' The man licked his lips at the challenge. He loved them, especially at the fact he might be getting four possible new pawns as even though the girl was weak, she seemed to have the potential of being a good pawn like the Uchiha.

"Well, sorry to say this, but Bada Boom." Naruto chimed while using his hand to make a pretend gun and shot it at the ninja for the ninja to see a shadow on the ground and look up. He saw an imp like child smirking at him as he dropped what looked to be bombs while jumping through the air.

-BOOM!-

"Ow!" Impmon hit the ground hard after a large explosion cased a massive fire over where the ninja once was.

"...I thought I said 'Bada Boom,' not 'Bada EXPLOSION!'" Naruto sighed as Impmon got up and dusted himself off.

"What, I found those perfectly good bombs lying around the compound, so I brought them just in case." Impmon shrugged as the Pinamon ran up to Sasuke and the other two Digimon had managed to get to Sai and Sakura.

"You just wanted to see a big fire, pyromaniac Digimoron." Naruto sighed while looking at the flames.

"I'm not a pyromaniac!" Impmon shouted before Naruto saw movement in the flames.

"Kukuku...Such power!" Sasuke froze as he saw the man's face, peeling off to show another, pale face underneath, shooting from the flames on an elongated neck, headng straight for him. 'Sadly, it appears I need to leave, lest my cover be blown, but.' the man thought, as his canine's developed into fangs 'I refuse to leave without leaving a mark!'

-CHOMP!-

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, finding Naruto had jumped in front of him and got bitten in the neck by the who quickly withdrew his neck as his body walked out of the flames. Naruto knelled onto the ground, gritting his teeth as he grabbed onto his neck. "What the heck have you done to him?" Sasuke shouted as the man smirked.

"I just gave him a parting gift. My name is Orochimaru and if you want a rematch soon, then pass this-"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH! Dark Pulse!" Naruto screamed, his hand glowing black before firing a blast of enegry through his shoulder and causing black and red blood to hit the ground as he panted from the wound. "Tch... Your curse mark is child's play compared to Ebemon's version. There's no way am I am going to become a pawn to anyone, even you, you tememon!" Naruto grinned, though still hurting.

"Heh. I see. Well, I wonder if you will survive that wound and if the curse mark is really gone." Orochimaru chimed before disappearing into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped down from the tree with Sai and both ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"...Yeah... I got that funky poison out before it could spread." Naruto groaned, holding his bloody neck and shoulder. "But, we better get that other scroll soon and get out of here as that guy is big trouble."

"...Dammit..." Sasuke cursed under his breath. 'So, he wasn't acting like that earlier just for the heck of it... He knew someone like that was here and even protected me!' "Why the heck did you get in the way? He was aiming at me!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto, furious at being weak.

"...Because, just like I refuse to be a pawn to anyone, I also refuse to let those around me become pawns as well." Naruto sighed with a frown. "Plus, this is nothing. I had one time where I had to stuff my guts back into my stomach area before I could get stitched back up before." Naruto hummed with an eye smile as Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke with their respected Digimon turned green.

"...But, I was so useless..." Sakura looked down, realizing how little she did.

"No you weren't. Dumb, yeah, but not useless, you have a big brain, so use it more. Oh, and that was a neat trick you pulled out Saimon!" Naruto hummed, feeling slightly better since they drove off the worst of the possible threats.

"It's my signature jutsu... Huh?" Sai blinked as Sakura and Sasuke as they noticed a glow coming from their kunai pouches and pulled out a glowing kunai each before it morphed into a D-Arc, all black, but with a pink ring for Sakura, a purple ring for Sasuke, and a white ring for Sai. "Nani? Where did these come from?"

"Does this mean we are tamers?" Sakura asked before the devices glowed and they turned to see the three In-Trainings glowing and changing. Once the light was gone, DemiMeramon was replaced by a large candle with large red beady eyes, a mouth, and arms. In Tanemon's place was a green looking being with a large, different color layered flower and a plant cape on it's back. And, last was Pinamon who looked like a chibi, bipedal owl or hawk wearing a kimono like top with red X shaped shuriken on it like the red "X" the bird's eyebrows made.

"Yay! I digivolved! I'm Palmon X now!" Palmon, the plant being, chimed while throwing her arms in the air.

"Now I can draw like you, Sai, without lighting paper as I am now Candlemon!" Candlemon smirked as Sai did the same, remembering how they both attempted to see if living fire could draw or paint.

"Greetings, Sasuke-san. I believe we are to be partners from now on. I am Falcomon." Falcomon bowed as Sasuke did the same.

"Wait... You look more like an owl." Sasuke said, confused by Falcomon's appearance.

"He's the ninja version from Witchenly. Normal Falcomon look more like rabid and are known for being runners than the type of Falcomon before you, Sasukemon." Naruto panted while standing up.

"Naruto! We need to stop the bleeding!" Sakura shouted, seeing now Naruto was loosing a lot of blood.

"...I'm... alrigh..."-THUD- Naruto hit the ground out cold and very pale from blood lost.

"Eek!" Sakura screamed while Impmon formed a flame from his finger.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon held a fireball at Naruto's wound for him to gritted his teeth unconsciously before Impmon stopped to see it was now only bleeding a little while the rest had been burned to top. "Hurry and wrap it. We need to find some place where he can rest and we can figure out what to do next." The humans nodded at the Digimon.

"Let's find some shelter first so we can do proper first aid." Sasuke sighed, looking around as he knew that explosion had to get other team's attention. 'You just better be alright, Naruto... But, how did Sakura, Sai, and I became Tamers?' Sasuke thought, getting Naruto on his back as the group ran off to find a quiet hiding spot.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON-

"Dammit! Why the heck did it suddenly got foggy?" The Ame nin that Naruto and his team left behind groaned as his teammates got him off the tree.

"No clue. The temperature differences hasn't been that far apart to cause fog... Maybe a team of Kiri saw you and waited for us to get you."

"No, I haven't sensed anyone till you guys came up. Though, the team might be weak and using a mist jutsu to sneak pass us."

"Well, then, this might be our lucky break since you failed." The other two laughter as their teamate glared at them before they all heard rustling. "Huh? What was-

-CRUNCH-

Both Ame-nin turned pale seeing something had bit off the head of the teammate they just took down from the tree and saw a large black mass with red eyes look at him. "W-What the heck is that?" One screamed as they both ran only to be cut into pieces by another mass before both masses looked at each other and went different directions, leaving the bloody remains of the Ame team behind.

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

-Next Episode-"Chûnin Exam Arc! Digital Chaos!"

-Preview-

"_Hey, Impmon, is Naruto always getting injured a lot?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto. At the moment, the sleeping blond's clothes had been removed so only his eye patch, pants, and shoes were on. On Naruto's chest and arms were weird scars which were light and seemed more like hexes on the edge than what usually scars had._

"_Yeah. Boss is a fighter. Don't worry, he'll be fine after some rest." Impmon sighed, sitting on a root of the large tree they had made into shelter._

"_...How strong is Naruto, anyways?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, pondering why Naruto saved him._

"_Pretty strong. Both Boss and I used to be really strong long ago, but we lost a great deal of that strength in an accident and slowly been regaining it." Impmon smirked with pride._

"_You fell off a cliff and hit your head? Hence why you are also a moron?" Candlemon chuckled as Impmon glared at him._

-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-

Endnote-Well, here's chapter three. I hoped you all liked it!


	4. Notice! Please Read

Notice! Please Read!

As people can see that I have taken down the rewrite notice and chapter, it is now officially up as Digimon: Sinned Tamers! It also has up the next chapter over on my Mahou Shoujo-nin account! I will be moving all my rewrites over to that account so I can leave Auto-nin for all my discontinued stories since so many wanted to make sure they stated opened for at least either adoption or a possible later rewrite if I get my muse back for them. So, if you are following this story for the rewrite, go to my other account, Mahou Shoujo-nin, to read it and follow it.


End file.
